After Affects
by Female-Fighter
Summary: This is after the cell games. Gohan starts to do all the wrong things. Hope he straighes himself out before it is too late. I do not own anything! This is a short story! Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Disclaimer- I do not own DBZ or anything in in these chapters!**

Months had gone by after the battle with Cell. Reoccurring dreams kept him up all night. His mother was worried, she knew that he had gone through this before the affects after were worse. He knew why but he dared not to say anything for he thought he would get blamed.

"Gohan please come out of your room and eat"

"I can't eat mom I haven't finished my homework yet."

"Don't worry about it right now, now come and eat"

The door opens and out comes Gohan he looks sickly and sad.

"Gohan, Bulma called she wants to know if you would like to go over there and watch Trunks, she has to go on a business trip with her parents and she doesn't trust Vegeta," said Chi-chi.

"Whatever"

The rest of the dinner was quiet, Gohan pushed his food around his plate after eating about two bites. He got up and went into his room.

Chi-chi was so worried for him but she didn't know what to do, she tried everything and nothing worked.

Knock, knock

"Hello, how is Gohan?"

"Same, well…maybe worse, he barely leaves his room, he is quiet and barely eats I am so worried for him."

The two just looked at the floor thinking about the past and how Gohan was before.

**In Gohans Room**

Gohan went back to his school work but his mind was thinking of something else. SUICIDE!

_If I hang myself I might be stopped by my mom and there is more work involved, but if I drug myself then no one can stop me plus there is little work._

**A Nightmare**

NO, NO let me go , ahhhhh…you have hurt to many people I can not let this continue…

**Present Time**

"Gohan, Gohan wake up, Gohan, can you hear me wake up…please wake up!"

"No…huh…what?…Mom?"

"Oh thank God you woke up, you scared me you were screaming so loud I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"I am fine mom, really I am fine I was just having a nightmare _thinking maybe I won't kill myself…yet…mom needs me for now. _

"Gohan, you know I am always here for you, right?"

"Yeah I know"

The two just sat there for what seemed like forever. Finally Gohan got up and walked out of the room. Chi-chi just sat there almost in a daze, then she walked out of the room and tried to go back to sleep. Gohan walked outside for a few minutes to look at the crescent moon. He then walked over to a tree and fell asleep.

**The Next Afternoon**

Gohan a woke around 11:00am, for he felt the rain on his skin and also the voice of his mother calling for him to come in. He slowly walked and as he did he looked at the rain and it reminded him the emptiness and pain he felt inside.

Okay there is Chapter 1 of this story. Please R&R. Enjoy! Chapter 2 is coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After the rain had stopped Gohan had gone back outside to look at all the wet plants, While he was doing that Chi-chi went into his room to see if there was something there that might give her some hints to what was wrong with her son. She should nothing of importance.

"Mom what are you doing?"

"Nothing, dear just putting your clothes away"

He just turned around and walked away. She looked at him and thought you are hurting inside and you won't me why…Oh Goku why did you leave…I need you…your son needs you…your would know what to do. She sat on the bed and started crying, all of the memories of the two of them came flooding back all of them were good ones but it hurt her when she thought about them.

**Two Weeks Later**

Gohan was fast asleep when he had a dream of the cell games this was a dream he had almost every week but every time it happened he woke up repeating the same six words, " I'm sorry I am so weak" He felt like dying afterwards because of the empty hurt he felt inside. He knew his father would not come back and his mother lost the love of her life, but something kept him from killing himself. He didn't know what it was yet and he was glad. Piccolo had come over later and took him to the area where Gohan first trained when he was little.

"Don't do it" is all Piccolo said

They sat there for a while no words were said. Gohan got up and started walking away.

"Wait I can help you!"

"It is to late" As he said that he fell to ground.

**In the Hospital**

Doctor" He had a drug over dose, results show us it was a mix of sleeping pills and anti depressants, it is a surprise he is still alive"

The news was a total shock, no one in the room would have guessed, they knew it was bad but not this bad. Everyone walked out of the room and the doctor told Chi-chi that they were planning on putting him in rehab after he was released from the hospital. She was in a state of shock her little boy was now a person trying to end his life.

**Later that night**

She went into his room and looked all around it was the same as it always was, he wasn't in to much change. She walked out and into the living room where she took out one of the many family albums. One picture was at her wedding, the next was the tree of them together. After she finished looking tears were running down here face. She kept repeating "I need you here with me, why do you leave me when I need you" After a while she had cried herself to sleep.

**Gohans Hospital bed**

It was so hard to fall asleep for he was so used to the drugs. At first when he woke up earlier it was 8:30m so no one was there so, he didn't know how he got there. He looked up at the ceiling and thought a lot. "If I had been stronger, if I was the one that had died, if I had stopped cell from blowing himself up then…then dad would still be here mom would stop acting like nothing is wrong… why does she act I hear her crying every night. WHY DIDN'T I KILL MYSELF WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE. He started crying, this was the time in a year or two that he had cried. Then out of the blue he screamed out the words. FATHER!

AHH…this chapter is finished. The chapters are short because I don't want to drag into so much detail and make the story boring. Also there are only 5 chapters to this story. Please R and R.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A few weeks later Gohan was released from the hospital. He was sent to a drug rehab center and a suicidal building. The schedule was as follows in the morning breakfast, then he saw a councilor, after that lunch and then people would test and study one's dreams. Plus, people were always watching him to make sure he didn't do anything to make or use as drugs. Ever day Gohan worked hard to get out, sadly he lied about everything, see there the more you told the closer you were to being released. The councilor would send reports to his mother, she was very happy to read that her little boy was getting better.

Two years later Gohan was released, he wasn't as pale or thin as before and he was smiling actually smiling. Chi-chi ran up to him and hugged him so hard. The two of them were so happy to be together again.

"Gohan next time you will tell me when something is wrong, right."

" Yeah mom and I am sorry for making you go through so much"

When they had gotten home she started a great big feast for him.

**Later that Night**

"Mom can we look at some photo albums"

"Sure which one"

"This one"

"This one is pictures of me and your father when we were dating."

The two sat on the couch and looked at the pictures, they laughed. It was a really happy time.

"Mom I'm sorry"

"Huh, for what dear"

"I'm sorry you lost the love of your life"

"What oh its not your fault dear don't ever blame yourself for yours death, okay?"

Gohan had fallen asleep in Chi-chis arms, she didn't want to disturb him so they both slept on the couch.

Life was getting better for Gohan and his mother. Gohan got some new friends, and Chi-chi hung out with Bulma more often. Every year they visited the area of where the cell games were to place flowers or something. Gohan had decided to continue training and get stronger even against Chi-chis wishes. They lived peaceful and happy like they once were.

Earth had celebrated the defeat of Cell like it was a major holiday( to them it was). It had been peaceful for years except for the normal things like robbers and shootings but the police were able to handle it.

**Many Years Later**

Gohan had entered high School at Orange high and met Vidal they really liked each other. Plus she understood what Gohan had went through because she lost her mother. Things had really looked up from what they had been before.

Okay Chapter 3 is done sorry this one is shorter but I really had no idea what to write. Chapter 4 will be up soon. Please R and R.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gohan was now a junior in high school. Videl had broken up with him. He got really depressed again, his mother told him Videl wasn't worth it anyway and she would end up single and no money. This helped but it didn't make the pain go completely away.

One morning he was getting ready for school when his stomach started to hurt badly but he bother to say anything. During class he felt a sudden pain and then he started to throw up. He was rushed to the emergency room. According to the doctor his appendix burst if he had waited he would have died. From that point on things went down hill for him.

While after he went back to school but midway threw the year his mother had a heart attack and was only allowed to do certain things. So now Gohan had to find a job so he could support the two of them. At the same he tried finding a college. As things started getting really bad his friends told him all about this pill he could take and this thing that you smoke. Gohan was willing to try anything at this point. The pill could be taken when he was stuck in the house because he didn't have a smell so no one would notice it. The smoke was heroin, this was for anytime when he was outside. Both would relax him and help him stay calm.

Gohan had been taking the drugs for a while but it had triggered something, it was his past all the hurt he felt inside when he was younger. So he took more of the drugs he would do anything to stop the pain. He flew off to the cell games arena and kept repeating "Please dad help, if you still love us you will help us" Every time he said that he cried harder and harder finally he went home and acted like nothing was wrong.

That night they were sitting watching TV when she stopped breathing the rushed her straight to the hospital (the place that all to familiar) he was there for hours, Gohan refused to leave her until they figured out what was wrong. He had stepped out so they could take more tests (mostly to take a smoke). When he came back he saw the surprise of a lifetime.

"Father?"

Goku was standing over Chi-chi

"hey, Gohan how are you?"

Gohan jut stood there in shock, it had been so many years since he had seen his father( not counting dreams.) All of a sudden Gohan started screaming at Goku

"I hate you, you wouldn't back, mom missed and needed you so much, you were everything to her and you treated her like nothing" Finally he stopped and all Goku could say was

"You're right" he stopped and then said " I have always been there for you when you were sick I was never there in the morning because I didn't want to hurt your mother more, you guys are the world to me, if I could have defeated cell without losing my life I would have in a heart beat believe me. Your mother has always been there for me, I could never leave her, Gohan please trust me"

Gohan did because he could never stay mad at the one he looked up on.

Well folks Chapter 4 is complete. I hope you like it. The final chapter is coming soon on After affects. Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After that confrontation at the hospital Gohan realized everything he was doing wrong. He wasn't living his life, he was going to turn it around while he still had the chance. He went to college, got his masters degree, became a 12th grade science teacher and was having a blast. He has been sober for at least 4 years now. Even though he quit it still did major damage to his body but I will get to that later.

While teaching he met another teacher, Brittany the two got married 3 years later in April. Two years later they had a daughter named Julia. Things had really turned around for Gohan. Chi-chi was happy to have a granddaughter. The three of them lived a peaceful life. Until Gohan had to go see a doctor because Brittany made him go once a year. Everything was going smoothly until the doctors came across something that looked bad. It was cancer in the left lung. Luckily it was detected early so they could still do surgery, but the chances of surviving was only 10.

After they got home Brittany called their families and friends. Right after Gohan told them the news everyone was in a state of shock. Chi-chi started crying and ran over to her little boy. Julia started crying and ran upstairs. Gohan had followed her upstairs and went into her room she cried on his lap. That's when it hit him. Julia was just like him al he kept thinking the rest of the day was " my daughter is going to go through the same thing I went though all because I didn't do anything."

Later that night he made Julia promise that she would not let this ruin her life, she wouldn't make the same mistakes he had and if he could change it he would. She promised then she said.

"You can not leave us though because you promised you would never leave us no matter what"

"You know Julia, my father said the same thing to me when I was your age"

"yeah but grandpa is died"

"That may be true but he still watching and protecting us the same is true for me when I pass I will still watch and protect you"

Julia started crying again in his arms, he felt so bad, the ones he cared so much for he had hurt so badly. She had fallen asleep so he put her under the covers and went downstairs to the living room to comfort Brittany.

'I don't want to lose"

Gohan walked over to her and put his arms around her.

"I will never leave you, please never forget that"

She had fallen asleep in his arms he brought her upstairs in their bedroom. He had fallen asleep hours later.

**Gohans Dream**

You have fixed your mistake your mistake I will make sure you can see your daughter grow up with a father.

The next week Gohan went back to the doctors, it was a miracle he was fine. When he got home he told everyone the good news, everyone celebrated.

"Oh Gohan if only your father could be hear to hear the great news"

"Mom I think he did, I think he is the one who saved me" " Remember mom he is always watching and protecting us"

Well what did you think of my story. I hope you liked it . Please R and R. This is a short story so please don't say anything about the length of the chapters or the length of the story. Thanks.


End file.
